Warning: No Touching
by suchihaluver
Summary: Draco doesn't like it when other people touch Harry... and he lets him know that... but he certainly knows how to make it up to him. Explicit content. Draco/Harry. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not, unfortunately, own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it =[. I can always dream XP.

**Beta:** Special thanks to my amazing sister and beta, wheresilencebegins =]

**Warning:** This fic contains graphic boyxboy content. If you don't like it... then why are you here?

* * *

Warning: No Touching

Harry grabbed the green shirt on the retreating back.

"Draco! Would you just listen for a minute!?" Desperation was laced through his irritated voice. The blond stopped, crossing his arms over his chest but keeping his back to the desperate brunette.

"I'm listening." From the way he spoke, Harry could tell that he had retreated behind his icy Malfoy mask and it was going to take a lot to break through it again.

"It wasn't what it looked like Draco! I turned around and he was there and then all of a sudden he was kissing me!" Draco growled slightly, the thought of anyone else touching his Harry making his blood boil. He turned slightly, cursing the name of Weasley all the while.

"Then why didn't you push him away? For heaven's sake, he's not hard to over power!" Harry sighed, rubbing his temples as he attempted to regain control of his desperation. He wiped his sleeve absently across his mouth as he remembered the way a very drunk Fred had suddenly attacked him. He didn't like having the taste of anyone besides Draco in his mouth and it made his stomach roil at the thought that he may never get that taste back if he didn't salvage the situation immediately.

He had known he should've never convinced Draco to go to Ron's bachelor party. But he had thought it was harmless considering it was taking place at Ron and Hermione's house located just outside of London. He hadn't realized that just some drunken Weasleys could be that bad. Though, thinking about it now he realized that he had learned long ago to never underestimate any one of those boys.

"Because you walked in right after he attacked me. First of all, I was caught by surprise and second of all I didn't even have much of a chance to register what was going on before you were storming out of the room! Draco, you know I love you! Why would I ever want anyone else? You're sexy and funny and caring. And you act so cold on the outside in public but when it's just you and me, you open up and show me the real you. I love it. I love you! I love being the only one that can melt down the wall that you keep up around everyone else, including your parents. I would never change anything about you and I most definitely would never risk losing you for a kiss." He could see the uncertainty swirling through hardened grey eyes and he hung onto the bit of hope that he had felt escape him after seeing his blonde storm out after the incident.

"Well, why did he do it in the first place? Something must've happened to encourage him." Harry could tell that Draco was now scrounging for any kind of excuse that he could find and he took advantage of it as he stalked forward, slipping a hand into Draco's hair to tip his head down towards him.

"Do the twins ever need encouragement of any kind to do something?" Draco shifted slightly and Harry could tell that he was going to win as he watched Draco slowly relax before turning his head slightly and scowling at the wall.

"I don't like it when other people touch you. You get touched entirely too much by others and those damn Weasley's are the worst. No one touches what's mine." Harry chuckled slightly. Before, he would have been slightly upset that he was being talked about as if he was an object but now he realized that when Draco claimed him as his, it was his way of saying that he loved him.

"Draco… I unfortunately taste someone other then you right now and I wish to change that." Draco looked at him for a moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips lightly against Harry's. He pulled away after a moment and stared into incredibly deep green eyes before leaning forward again, wrapping his fingers in messy locks. His tongue pushed forcefully into Harry's mouth, efficiently plundering it before they parted for air.

"Merlin Harry, never let anyone do that again." Harry grinned before nodding. He leaned in again, catching the blonde's lips in a bruising kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues battled as Draco was shoved against the wall with hands shoved up his shirt. He moaned softly as familiar fingers tweaked and rubbed his already hardened nipples.

Harry took his hands from the green shirt and began to work on the buttons, struggling as he attempted to get the small, ivory circles through the holes. Draco chuckled as Harry growled and simply ripped the material apart, causing the last three buttons to clatter to the floor.

"Stupid buttons." Harry muttered as he pushed the shirt off Draco's shoulders before pulling his own t-shirt over his head. He leaned back in and sucked softly on a pale earlobe before moving down the smooth column of the blonde's neck, pausing to nibble at his collarbone until there was a red bruise.

He continued down the toned chest and pressed his tongue into Draco's navel, causing a groan to escape slightly swollen lips. He grinned slightly as he moved down to the bulge in Draco's trousers. He nuzzled it, causing a shiver to run through the body under his hands. He made quick work of the button and zipper, pulling both the trousers and pants underneath down. He groaned as Draco's cock sprang forward, practically begging for what would come next.

Harry blinked up at the blonde and caught the lust filled grey eyes with his own. Draco groaned, throwing his head back slightly as Harry blew on the head of his cock. Not needing anymore encouragement he leaned forward and took the head into his mouth, dipping his tongue into the slit and gathering the pre cum that had gathered there. He leaned forward and took more of the length into his mouth, wrapping his hand around the rest and stroking in time with the movement of his tongue.

Glancing up, Harry released a loud groan as he took in the sight of the blonde above him. He had his head thrown back against the wall, his fingers working the hardened nubs on his chest mercilessly. His mouth was parted ever so slightly, releasing gasping breaths and the occasional moan. His hips thrust shallowly into his welcoming mouth and he had to push down his gag reflex as the head hit the back of his throat.

The vibrations transferring from his throat to the heated flesh on his tongue caused Draco to tense slightly before groaning deeply as his release flooded Harry's mouth. He worked to swallow all of it, allowing the now softening flesh to drop from his mouth. He spent a few more seconds licking Draco clean before he kissed and licked his way back up his body, stopping at the blonde's lips and kissing him deeply. His cock twitched between their thighs as he lost himself in the mix of tastes that were Draco.

They pulled apart after another moment, leaning against each other as they tried to drag air into their lungs. Draco quickly worked on opening and tugging Harry's jeans and pants down to his ankles, watching in amusement as the Gryffindor attempted to kick them off without taking his shoes off. When he finally managed to untangle himself he stood back up, looking to the blonde standing before him.

"Harry." Draco whispered against his hair before pushing the man away from him and propping himself back against the wall. With a muttered spell he ran his now wet fingers down his stomach, around his slowly hardening cock, and over his balls. He groaned as his legs fell open wider, allowing his middle finger to circle and slip into his puckered hole.

A soft moan spilled from his lips as he wrapped his fingers around his length, stroking slowly while watching Draco prepare himself. When the blonde was pushing three fingers into himself, Harry stepped forward, muttering the same spell as the blonde had and slicking his cock. He grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled it up to wrap around his shoulder.

The Slytherin leaned forward slightly to capture Harry's lips in a rough kiss, wrapping one of his legs tightly around the tan waist. They both whimpered softly as their cocks rubbed against each other, slick from the lubrication spell Harry had used. Draco raised his other leg, gripping the Gryffindor's waist firmly between his thighs. He raised himself up with the help of the wall as Harry positioned his cock at his puckered entrance. He glanced at Draco, green clashing with grey, before he pushed forward, burying himself deep, and sobbed. The sound sent an explosion of pleasurable sparks running through the blonde as his body slowly loosened and relaxed around the intrusion.

Harry leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder as he gripped pale hips. He stared down into fathomless pools of silver before lifting the blonde slightly and pulling out to the head of his cock. He kept their eyes locked as he thrust up into the pliant body in his arms, setting a steady rhythm that had Draco gripping his shoulders as he attempted to gasp desperately for air. His fingers dug into the tan flesh of Harry's back, adding to the erotic feeling of taking his boyfriend against a wall in his best friend's house.

Harry moaned as he felt Draco begin to place soft, open mouthed kisses over his shoulder and neck, causing the rhythm between them to become wild and desperate as they attempted to reach their release. Harry reached between them and gripped the blonde's neglected cock, pumping in time with the rough rhythm of his hips. His lips met Draco's as he tumbled over the edge of control, pumping his release deep inside the pale body. His senses blurred and somewhere beyond his daze he was aware of Draco shouting his name and sticky warmth covering his hand. He gripped the Slytherin tighter as he attempted to come out of his daze.

When he was finally able to focus, he realized they had ended up on the floor, Draco straddling his hips as he lay draped across him. His cock was still buried deep inside his arse and he was aware of the cooling cum on their stomachs. Draco's breathing had slowed and he was currently licking his way up the column of tan skin to nibble on his ear. One last shiver ran through his sensitive body before his shifted, pulling out of the blonde with a groan.

"Mmm… if that's what I get for yelling at you, I can't wait to find out what a fist fight will be followed by." Harry grinned as he looked down at the smirking Slytherin.

"We really are so odd… what couple would _want_ to get into a fist fight?" Draco chuckled as he slowly stood up from the floor, stretching himself out onto his tip toes. Harry licked his lips before quickly looking away as he felt his cock twitch in appreciation. He pushed himself to his feet, taking the proffered shirt and jeans and quickly pulling them on. He gave a small mournful sigh as he looked at the now clothed Slytherin. He reached forward and grabbed said man around the waist, pulling him closer.

He pressed a soft kiss against his temple before leaning his forehead against Draco's.

"So do you see that I love you now and would never go to anyone else?" he whispered softly, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend's hips.

"Yes. I guess it just makes me worry because the Weasley's have always been a part of your life and you're Harry bloody Potter. You could have whomever you want… why would you choose an ex-Death Eater?" Harry pulled the blonde closer to him, knowing that it was rare for Draco to say anything about his fears, especially when it came to them.

"Draco… why would I choose anyone other then you? I've already told you why I love you. Many times in fact. And all of it is true. You're mine and I'm yours and that's never going to change. I promise." He leaned in to press his lips chastely against Draco's sighing into it as he felt him relax in his arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes, keeping the contact, both of them taking comfort from the other's warmth.

Finally, Draco pulled away and grabbed Harry hand in his. He smiled at him slightly, reassuring him that he understood what Harry was saying, before pulling him towards the door. Before opening it he turned and glanced at the Gryffindor. He glanced back at the door before pulling Harry resolutely against him. He looked down at questioning green eyes and smirked.

"I think we've had enough Weasley for one night." He murmured before they disappeared from the room with a crack.

* * *

**A/N: **So I know it's not very long but I had an urge to write a Draco/Harry oneshot so I hope everyone liked it =]


End file.
